Third Great War/The MIDAS Threat
|Text=Edit this tab}} Fall of St. Louis While the Soviet Union was still puzzled about the intention of the invasion of Vladivostok by the Pacific Front, they did learn about the details of mind control technology from Yuri that a Psychic Beacon can control the mind of a certain size of the enemy, and the battle in New York was only the beginning of the war, providing long enough delays for building the beacon. As the Soviet Union learned of the resistance of the Allies in New York City, they decided to build more of these devices. Yuri decided to build a Psychic Amplifier in Chicago. Meanwhile, a Beacon would be placed in the central city St. Louis. A major Allied force was established there, becoming the target of the Soviets. The Soviets stationed in the city quickly cleared the area around Busch Stadium and built their Psychic Beacon in the center of the stadium, but it took a long time to be activated. Since the troops located in the city did not have access to MCVs, they had to consider capturing one of the nearby enemy bases to strengthen their power. In the long defensive phase, the Soviets suffered severe damage, mainly from Siege Cadres. The Russian forces in the city were soon assisted by Kirov Airships that were sent to support their defense. Finally, the Psychic Beacon was activated, proving that the mission was successful, controlling a large number of Americans in the central US. Destruction of Chicago After returning from the Battle of New York, the Allies quickly realized the horror of Soviet psychic technology and the fact that they were building Psychic Beacons throughout the country in addition to the more powerful Psychic Amplifier in Chicago. They quickly sent troops across Lake Michigan to destroy the psychic devices there. The Allies quickly commanded the navy to destroy the shore defense and the Psychic Beacon on the shore, liberating the local Allied garrison and reducing their losses to a minimum. They then gained the position of the Psychic Amplifier on the Calumet River, which was protected by the Iron Curtain Device. To this end, the Allies had to break through the Latin Confederation base and destroy their Iron Curtain Device, then turn their attention to the amplifier. Using a large number of fighters and some land forces, they broke inside the Russian base and destroyed the Psychic Amplifier. However, just as the Allies were cheering for the victory, the city sounded an alarm, a MIDAS fell onto the position of the Amplifier, destroying everything in the city and turning Chicago into a ruin - this was the decision made by the Soviet High Command in response to the loss of Amplifier. Raid on Sakhalin Island The Allies, who suffered the nuclear strike, realized how vulnerable they were at this time: their central leadership had collapsed, the president was assassinated, and the Pentagon was finally in the hands of the Soviet Union. Only the state governments and militia groups were still rebelling against Soviet rule in the United States, and MIDAS was making their coalitions timid. However, the Allies had begun to transfer their Atlantic fleet to Europe, and Tanya was also insisting on rebelling against the Soviet Union. After the Pacific Front provided the United States with information on the uranium production facilities on Sakhalin Island, the Allies quickly launched a surprise attack on the area. A task force quickly captured an old Soviet Airbase and located a mining facility containing several MIDAS warhead coordinates. To get this information, Tanya sneaked into the vicinity of the Soviet base with several Spies and liberated a Stallion Transport, flying past Soviet defenses and patrols in the area. When Spies received the information needed by the Allies, Tanya destroyed the mining facility. They then went to various places to destroy Storage Hangars, cutting off the supply of uranium materials and escaped the blocking of Wolfhounds and Desolators. When all the facilities related to MIDAS production were destroyed, the task force quickly withdrew. Raid on the Topol-M platforms The action from Sakhalin Island revealed the location of the remaining Topol-Ms: at the coastal zone of Gelendzhik. In support of this action, with the help of the short-term radar jamming equipment provided by Pacific Front's Kanegawa Industries and the main forces from Euro Alliance, the Allies began a fast, decisive and deadly landing operation before the Soviets could respond. When several Navy SEALS destroyed the submarines on the coast, an infantry task force rushed to the coast and trudged to the Field Bureau and merged with an Engineer, who was secretly a double agent lurking there, capturing the Field Bureau and giving the positions of the Topol-Ms. The Engineer also disabled Soviet anti-air defenses to allow the Euro Alliance's main force to be deployed there, but a missile test launch towards a nearby city was detected. As the Soviets realized the actions of the Allies and shortened the time to launch the next MIDAS, the Allies rushed their assault on the platforms with the help of more European military reinforcements. Eventually, the six Topol-Ms were quickly destroyed, but according to subsequent reports, two of them did not have warheads loaded. Category:Lore